eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
EverQuest 2 Wiki talk:Main Page
This is the public discussion page for Main Page. Please feel free to talk here. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere 16:46, 13 November 2006 (CET) Talk:Main Page I still like my suggestion to have the Main Page's talk be just a list of little helpful bits for new (and old) contributors, since wiki syntax is relatively arcane =) At the least clear out all the old comments and just leave the link to here, hehe. Just my 2cp. --Lordebon 19:29, 13 November 2006 (CET) :Don't know who cleared the old junk, but thanks =) --Lordebon 23:26, 13 November 2006 (CET) :Me. It wasn't serving a useful purpose and much of the information was flat out incorrect at this point, given the changes we've made to the site over the last year.--Kodia 06:59, 14 November 2006 (CET) ::Well thank you much =) --Lordebon 17:24, 14 November 2006 (CET) I just wanted to make the suggestion of adding the link Category:Character Race to the main page. Thanks =) --Lunai 10:10, 22 November 2006 (EST) :Good idea. Let me see what I can do to rearrange things a little and make it fit.--Kodia 18:01, 22 November 2006 (CET) :You should see the new category in the quick-link list at the top of the page.--Kodia 18:11, 22 November 2006 (CET) Question: Is it necessary to transclude this to the locked main_page talk? I think folks might get confused, especially if they don't have a CS background and don't know what "Transclude" means ;) --Lordebon 19:36, 27 November 2006 (CET) : LOL sorry, transclude is standard shop talk on Wikipedia. I did not even think about it. I will change the wording. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ ) 19:43, 27 November 2006 (CET) :: /grin Oh I know it's standard wiki-talk, hehe. I just meant is it necessary do have it done at all on Talk:Main Page, in that folks might get confused that they're unable to edit it there. --Lordebon 17:42, 29 November 2006 (CET) Editing How do you make strikethrough text? use this to strike text out --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ ) 22:54, 29 November 2006 (CET) :To make that easier to see, use HTML style tags with "strike" -- striked-text --Lordebon 20:30, 7 December 2006 (CET) Main Page Theme Has the Main Page Theme been changed on purpose? I don't particularly care for it, especially since its different from every other page. --Lordebon 20:30, 7 December 2006 (CET) Oh, and the Main Page is also giving this error at the very bottom: Fatal error: Call to undefined function randomArticles() in /var/www/eq2i.com/docs/includes/Skin.php on line 668 --Lordebon 20:31, 7 December 2006 (CET) What teh hell I have no idea what's up with the main page. I bet some error occured & it got cached. Top Banner OK, is this little bit at the top still necessary? It also seems to have a closing comment tag randomly... "We're experiencing some performance issues right now. Ewil is looking into it :-) -->" --Lordebon 17:29, 8 December 2006 (CET) : Thanks Ewil. Oh, and silly Admin... editing the transducted, locked page instead of the actual talk page ;) *Recalls thinking transduction would be confusing... ;)* --Lordebon 01:22, 14 December 2006 (CET) :only to admins who CAN edit it :) --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ ) 22:48, 14 December 2006 (CET) Candy Cane Grab-n-Tag There is now a pretty good write up for it, so perhaps the "Need a full write-up on the rules and steps of the game" descriptor should be changed. --Lordebon 18:26, 5 January 2007 (CET) Freeport Betrayal I needed to get into Haven so I could check the map before pushing it live on eq2maps (run your EQ2Map Updater...you DO use EQ2Maps, don't you?), so I ran a character through the Freeport Betrayal quest series, and updated the pages here. There betrayal/sabotage pages still need more work. One change I think is needed is to split the pages into separate betrayal and sabotage pages/timelines. It is possible to betray a city, then repair the faction with that city, so a user might need to know about Freeport betrayal, but then continue on to do the sabotage quests in Antonica to repair their Freeport faction. --Ss 13:55, 15 January 2007 (CET)